The present invention relates to a portable page turning device. In particular, the present invention relates to a motorized page turner for use when playing a multiple-page musical composition.
When playing a musical composition, the musician must typically turn numerous pages due to the length of the piece. The need to constantly turn pages presents a limitation for an individual playing a musical instrument because the individual's hands are not free to turn the pages. In order to turn a page, the individual must stop playing. This is not only cumbersome, but also creates an undesirable break in the music each time the individual turns a page of the composition. A potential solution for the musician is to have a person stand in close proximity to the music stand to turn the pages at the appropriate times. However, this is not always a practical solution, as it requires a second individual to be present throughout the piece.
Prior page turning device designs are known, but can be bulky and create excess noise when turning pages. Specifically, page turning devices which utilize motors or gears to turn pages of a composition can cause a noisy disturbance to the person playing the music as well as to the audience if the motors or gears are not well kept. In addition, complicated page turning devices that require heavy or large parts are difficult to transport from location to location, restricting their mobility. Another problem arises when the page turning device does not individually separate each page of the composition. Static friction can cause the page directly behind the page being turned to cling to the page being turned and result in multiple pages being turned at once. As a result, the musician is reading, and thus playing, the wrong page of music.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a motorized page turner that is portable, silent, and accurate.